Notre dernier concert
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: [SPOIL : Épisode Final] Kosei participe au concours ce fameux jour de l'opération de Kawori. Mais il n'est pas seul... One-shot KoseiXKawori.


Une petite nouveauté pour changer de mes fanfictions yaoi Naruto. J'ai attendu cet anime depuis longtemps et j'ai été comblée du début à la fin. C'est en regardant le dernier épisode que j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire. Donc oui, si vous n'avez pas regardé l'anime, ce one-shot spoile le dernier épisode donc à vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Notre dernier concert** (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso - Your Lie in April)

* * *

« Il va interpréter du Chopin. Ce garçon ne fait pas dans la dentelle. »

« Assez présomptueux comme choix. J'espère que sa performance sera à la hauteur. »

« C'est bien le jeune garçon qui avait participé au gala ? J'ai hâte de voir comment il va jouer ce morceau ! »

« Il a repris le piano ? Il avait disparu il y a environ 5 ans, me semble-t-il ? »

\- Oui, j'en avais entendu parler, on dit qu'il n'entendrait plus le son du piano. »

\- C'est ridicule ! Des foutaises ! Où vont-ils chercher des histoires pareilles ?! »

Dans le brouhaha du public qui s'anima à l'entrée timide du jeune homme à lunettes, le pianiste regarda un point au loin dans les tribunes avant de faire la courbette. Un silence qui se couvrit peu à peu par les applaudissements d'encouragement. Il se redressa et se tourna vers son unique allié sur cette scène : Le piano. Il s'avança vers lui et prit place sur le tabouret qu'il ajusta avant de contempler la multitude de touches blanches et noires qu'il connaissait par cœur. Doucement, ses mains se tendirent et se positionnèrent au dessus d'elles mais se figèrent comme si le temps s'était arrêté puis les ramena à son visage. Il perdit pied dès l'instant où il se rappela que Kawori ne serait pas à ses côtés pour l'accompagner dans sa folie musicale et ses débordements à en faire pâlir ces compositeurs de grande renommée qu'il avait côtoyé nuit et jour depuis l'enfance. Pas de Kawori pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et que la musique ne se limite pas à la reproduction d'une partition dans une salle comblée par des spécialistes véreux qui s'offusquent à la moindre pointe d'originalité dans la prestation. Juste lui, le piano et toutes ces personnes qui se questionnaient sur son comportement tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son courage d'antan. Malgré la centaine de personnes ici présentes, il se sentait seul et oppressé dans cette salle comble et pourtant tellement vide à la fois. L'air était devenu plomb, sa tête lourde et son corps tout entier tressaillait. « Aidez-moi » criait son cœur...

\- ATCHOU !

Tout son être sursauta et s'allégea d'un coup, aussi rapidement que cet éternuement combla la salle. Il reconnût presque immédiatement cet éternuement à la sonorité si particulière. Celui de Tsubaki. Son amie de toujours. Elle était là, à chacune de ses apparitions scéniques, à chaque fois qu'il avait mal, à chaque fois qu'il avait peur. Elle était constamment présente et bienveillante. A ses côtés, son meilleur ami, Watari, qui avait pour ambition de devenir un grand footballeur. Son rêve n'était pas si éloigné de celui de Kosei et sa détermination avait éveillé en lui ce goût de viser plus haut. A eux seuls, ils détendirent le jeune Arima qui se reprit peu à peu et se concentra de nouveau sur son devoir. Ce silence lui était offert. A lui de le combler.

« Je n'ai rien à craindre. J'ai grandi sur des scènes comme celles-ci. Watari et Tsubaki sont toujours là pour m'encourager. Je dois me concentrer. Je dois le faire. Pour elle. Pour nous... »

Il fixa avec plus de passion cet instrument avant d'effleurer les touches de ses doigts délicats. Il commença à les marteler pour démarrer. Des notes plus douces et aiguës pour adoucir la violence de ses émotions coupèrent les plus graves et sombres. Sa vitesse d'enchaînement abasourdit la salle entière. Certains déchiffrèrent peu à peu la détresse qu'il manifestait à la pression de ses doigts sur le clavier. Certains sentirent leurs larmes monter. Une mélancolie prononcée, un rejet de la fatalité, un cri du cœur comme un enfant apeuré qui ne voulait pas accepter de laisser partir son amie. Cette symphonie était pour elle, il donnait tout son être dans cette représentation. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit là pour l'entendre.

« Faites que mes sentiments t'atteignent. Ecoute-moi... Ecoute-moi... Entends-moi..! »

Il ferma les yeux tout en pianotant et leva la tête vers le plafond illuminé avant de les rouvrir et de voir un tout autre paysage se dessiner. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il sentit comme une brise légère souffler sur son visage en observant le décor se remplir d'étoiles. Soudain, des étoiles filantes tombèrent à ses côtés, virevoltèrent, se croisèrent, s'assemblèrent pour former une silhouette qui, peu à peu, lui fit battre son cœur à toute vitesse. Une longue chevelure blonde flottante au gré du vent et une robe fine satinée qui marquait cette silhouette fragile et élégante. Le paysage autour de lui se para de milles couleurs alors que la demoiselle tourna la tête en direction de son accompagnateur au piano et lui sourit. Kosei ne pût le lui rendre et grimaça tout en se reconcentrant sur son instrument. Il était hésitant mais ne voulait pas décevoir celle qui lui était apparue pour le soutenir. Ce moment était précieux. C'était...

... leur dernier concert ensemble.

Emporté par la fougue de la violoniste qui s'enflammait sur les cordes de son instrument, il se synchronisa et témoigna avec la force de ses notes qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un dans ce monde musical qu'ils avaient créé par leurs sentiments réciproques. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux se parlant, se confessant, hurlant leur désespoir et leurs craintes. Plus de concours, plus de public. Juste eux deux, partageant ce moment de complicité au travers d'une partition revisitée. Qu'importe les examinateurs, c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait jouer en compagnie de la violoniste de son cœur. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, se mouvant telle une danseuse. Non. Comme si elle était enchaînée et se débattait pour se libérer de son terrible destin.

« Je veux vivre !» criait son être tout entier. Kosei continuait de la soutenir à l'aide du piano. Kaori souffrait, il le voyait. Mais seul son piano pouvait l'aider à la raccrocher à la vie. « Tiens bon, Kawori ! Tu vas vivre !» résonnait dans cette prestation de l'accompagnateur tourmenté. C'est alors que, brusquement, le violon se mit à grincer tandis qu'elle battait la mesure plus violemment. Plus rapidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Kosei paniqua et ferma les yeux, serra les dents et cria à travers une succession de notes plus fortes. « Ne la laisse pas t'emporter ! Reste avec moi ! ». Le visage de Kawori gouttait de plus en plus. Elle se battait comme une lionne mais la douleur était plus forte que tout. Elle pinça maladroitement les cordes et s'égara dans les graves. Mais le garçon décida de prendre les choses en main. Il adoucit son jeu comme une berceuse. Kawori le remarqua et finit par manifester plus de douceur. Son sourire crispé redevint plus sincère. Elle s'apaisa progressivement, sautilla telle une petite fille et joua de ses doigts sur les cordes sans utiliser son archer. Elle retrouva cette joie de vivre qui rassura son pianiste qui se sentait peu à peu soulagé. Ils se regardèrent un moment tandis qu'elle arrêtait peu à peu de jouer. Kosei ralentit son rythme à son tour mais quelque chose se passa qui le fit paniquer et jouer fortement, rapidement. « NON ! KAWORI ! » La jeune fille se vida de milliers d'étoiles comme percée par une épée de Damoclès en plein ventre. Comme si elle faisait une grave hémorragie. Kosei entra en transe. Sans le vouloir, il pianotait un requiem torrentiel alors que la violoniste se vidait peu à peu. Elle lui accorda un regard larmoyant avant de commencer à disparaître sous ses yeux. Kosei ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle semblait aller mieux, il pensait qu'elle était sauvée. Il avait tout fait pour l'aider à s'accrocher à la vie. Il voulait qu'elle vive.

« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! Je veux continuer de t'apporter des cannelés ! Je veux t'accompagner au piano encore et encore ! Je veux sauter du pont du courage avec toi ! Je veux que tu vives à mes côtés ! »

Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans le paysage et que les étoiles retournent dans ce ciel coloré.

« Ne m'oublie pas. »

Il continua néanmoins sa prestation. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'arrêter en pleine représentation. Le paysage disparût, lui rappelant qu'il était dans cette immense salle et qu'il avait le devoir de mener son jeu à terme. Il exprima toute sa frustration, sa maladie d'amour et la perte d'un être cher dans le dernier mouvement. Il finit sa prestation, le visage noyé sous les larmes amères de son amour perdu tandis qu'autour de lui, les applaudissements sonnaient sourds dans ses oreilles qui entendaient encore le fougueux violon de la fille qu'il aimait. Il leva les yeux au plafond sans prêter attention à l'ovation générale.

« Adieu. »

FIN

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

C'était une simple revisite de la scène du concours mais j'ai eu envie de le retranscrire à l'écrit en plus de lui apporter quelques modifications, des "dialogues" supplémentaires. J'aurais souhaité faire plus long mais je n'aurais plus été aussi frais que le soir-même où j'ai vu l'épisode donc ça aurait sûrement été moins à mon goût. J'espère néanmoins que ça n'a pas été barbant pour vous !


End file.
